


a secret for the grave

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: And Oliver Queen sure is a handsome man. Felicity tries not to stare too much but his gaze on her is intense enough that she allows herself a glance or two over his body. She can tell he’s hiding some impressive muscles under the tuxedo he’s wearing and he’s got the whole tall, dark, and mysterious thing down pat. Felicity swallows as she realises that he’s walking towards her.Felicity Smoak is just trying to switch jobs when she finds herself caught up in all sorts of the wrong business but the handsome face means she can't quite find it in herself to say no.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667249
Comments: 107
Kudos: 279
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	a secret for the grave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome to my first fic for the 'Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive' being organized over at @QandCficdrive on Twitter. This fulfills the prompt 'Mob' on the AU bingo card and is the first chapter of a possible multichapter that I've had in my folder for a while now. Truth be told, I am most likely not going to continue this, but with this wonderful push to create and consume more content whislt the world is burning, I wanted to release it to you to let you read it should you so desire :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always well-loved and appreciated.

Felicity Smoak is smart.

Like certified genius level smart.

And having graduated from MIT with not one but two masters degrees at the tender age of just nineteen, she’s got the credentials to prove it.

Those credentials are something that a lot of technological companies are after.

“Felicity?” A voice at her door asks and Felicity looks up, frowning at the sight of her CEO and boss, Raymond Palmer, stood at the door with a rather creepy smile on his face.

Felicity interned at Palmer Technologies’ Boston headquarters during her time at MIT and it was there that she had caught the eye of Raymond Palmer, their founder and CEO. He’d been immediately impressed by her brain and had offered her a job straight out of college. Felicity had been swept up in it all, giving in to his flowers and nice dinners and accepting the offer rather soon after he’d made it.

Now however, a year later, she’s regretting that decision a little.

She likes the work she’s doing but it’s not challenging, it’s not something that’s making the world a better place. It’s fixing computers so that the people above her can get their jobs done. Ray keeps promising a promotion just as soon as he can get her one but the emails and phone calls flooding in from other companies are already offering higher salaries and jobs practically at the top of their companies.

The other thing is the man currently stood in the doorway of her office.

Ray is forward. He has been ever since she met him. She learnt that his fiancée tragically passed just before he met her and Felicity can’t help but wonder if she’s some sort of therapy for him. He has a habit of wanting to dress her up and cart her around like a Barbie doll.

Like right now.

He’s holding a dress bag as he leans against the doorway, a smile on his face.

“Mr. Palmer…” She sighs, looking at the bag with dubious eyes and a raised eyebrow.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ray?” He asks and she smirks a little.

“Always once more, Mr. Palmer.” She tells him and he chuckles, nodding his head. He watches her for a while and she smiles a little awkwardly, turning back to her computer. “I thought you had a PA to pick up your dry cleaning for you?” She asks, trying to break the awkward silence.

“Pardon?” He frowns and she raises an eyebrow, gesturing to the bag he’s holding. “Oh no, this is for you.”

“Me? Mr. Palmer, we’ve been through this.” She tells him and he shakes his head, stepping up to her desk.

“This isn’t a date request. This is a work thing.” He tells her and unzips the bag, turning it round so she can see the dress inside.

It’s _gorgeous._

Floor length and fuchsia, it’s exactly what Felicity imagines she would have worn to prom if she hadn’t left high school at sixteen. The top is held up by two straps which converge into the v-neckline and the skirt is overlaid with the most flowy chiffon she’s ever seen.

“There’s shoes too.” Ray speaks again and removes his other hand from behind his back, placing a pair of gold heels on her desk. Felicity blanches at the sight of red soles peeping round and she looks up at her boss, trying to keep her cool.

“What… what exactly is this work thing?” She asks and he smiles, his lips quirking.

“It’s a charity gala, I have to take a date and I figured you might like to come.” He tells her and Felicity purses her lips.

“Mr. Palmer…” She starts but he interrupts.

“Totally a work thing, I promise. Everyone in Star City on the Fortune 500 list will be there and I figured, if you’re still serious about scooping out some of the million of offers you’ve been getting, it might be a good place for you to mingle with the best.” He tells her and she raises an eyebrow.

“You’ve been complaining about me wanting to leave ever since I mentioned it.” She starts and he shrugs.

“Felicity, if you have to go, and I promise I am still working on that promotion, I want to help in every way that I can.” He tells her and she sighs.

“Fine, but only to tell my mom I wore a pair of Louboutin’s.” She tells him and he chuckles, nodding his head. He hooks the dress over the door of the filing cabinet that’s in her office and heads out the door.

“I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow and you can keep the shoes!” He calls over his shoulder and Felicity gasps.

“Mr. Palmer!” She yells and he turns around with a smirk on his face as he walks backwards down the hall.

“That’s non-negotiable. I have no need for gold Louboutin’s, Miss Smoak.” He chuckles and Felicity lets out a sigh. She really needs to get a new job.

* * *

“Felicity, you look incredible.” Her roommate assures her, sat on a chair at their table in their tiny apartment the next evening.

“Curtis, literally every CEO of every tech company in a three-state radius is coming to this gala!” She freaks and Curtis laughs, stepping up to her.

“And they all already want you as their employee. I also promise they will probably want you even more when they see you in this dress. Not that… I know that you’d never…” He trails off and Felicity glares.

“I thought we agreed the only one talking in sentence fragments around here is me, Curtis.” She tells him and he smirks, kissing her on the cheek.

“You’re gonna be great, you always are. I expect full details tomorrow, okay?” He asks as he grabs his coat and Felicity frowns.

“Where are you going? You didn’t tell me you had plans tonight?” She asks and Curtis smiles at her, pulling his arms into the jacket.

“As much as I want to see your hunk of a boss, I have to go meet Paul.” He explains and Felicity lights up.

“Oh my gosh! Go! Go!” She tells him and he laughs, stumbling out the door.

“Good luck, you’re gonna be incredible. I love you!” He yells as he leaves and Felicity chuckles, placing her phone in her clutch and checking her appearance in the hallway mirror one last time.

There’s a knock on the door and Felicity turns to open it, assuming it’s one of her neighbours and frowning at the sight of Mr. Palmer stood there.

“Wow, you look incredible.” He tells her and Felicity can’t help but blush, her hand coming up to fiddle with her hair. She’s pulled the top half up, taming her curls a little to allow the bottom half to fall over her shoulders.

“Thank you.” She smiles and then turns to frown at the intercom in the hallway. “I um… how did you get in?”

“Oh, your roommate was leaving as I pulled up. He let me in. Mumbled something about my being straight?” Ray explains and Felicity chuckles, Curtis’ slip making her feel more relaxed.

“Oh, okay. Um, sorry about him?” She half-asks, not really knowing if Curtis’ behaviour is something she should apologise for.

“It’s fine. Wow, your place really is small.” Ray comments, slipping past Felicity and stepping into the apartment. Felicity’s eyes widen as he enters, wondering what she’d done that seemed like an invitation to enter. “Two people live here?”

“It works well enough for us.” She replies, looking at the clock on the wall.

“You know…” Ray starts and Felicity sighs, turning sharply towards him.

“If the next words out of your mouth are anything to do with finding me a new place or me moving out of this apartment, I am changing out of this dress and you can go to this gala alone.” She tells him and Ray goes silent, nodding his head.

“Alright, let’s go.” He tells her and offers his arm which Felicity promptly ignores, directing him out of the apartment and locking the door behind them.

* * *

The gala is overwhelming.

There’s so many people there, all of whom probably make more every minute than Felicity does in a year.

She and Ray are stood by the drinks table. Her boss is talking to someone he went to college with and Felicity is stood there practically silently, having been ignored after introductions were made.

She feels a pair of eyes on her. The gaze is intense and she looks up, gasping as her eyes meet those looking at her.

Felicity doesn’t follow gossip magazines or the elite of Star City much but she’s caught the news enough to know that she’s looking into the eyes of one Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated. Once a playboy who caught the attention of the paparazzi in the wrong way, he apparently reformed when his father died and he took over the family company, stepping up as leader and taking Queen Consolidated into a new golden age of development. They’re Palmer Tech’s biggest competitors.

And Oliver Queen sure is a handsome man. Felicity tries not to stare too much but his gaze on her is intense enough that she allows herself a glance or two over his body. She can tell he’s hiding some impressive muscles under the tuxedo he’s wearing and he’s got the whole tall, dark, and mysterious thing down pat. Felicity swallows as she realises that he’s walking towards her.

“Your glass is empty.” He comments first and Felicity is entranced by his voice, silky and smooth and altogether rather distracting.

“Oh… yes! Well… I ugh, I drank it.” Felicity tries and blushes deeply at the words that come out, feeling like a complete fool. Mr. Queen’s lips quirk at her comment, plucking the glass from her fingers.

“Well that just won’t do. A beautiful lady like you needs a full drink.” He tells her and winks, only causing her to flush more as he requests two glasses of champagne from the drinks table.

“Thank you.” She smiles as he hands her one of them, his gaze on her still as intense as when she first noticed it.

“What’s your name, beautiful?” He asks and Felicity swears she’s the colour of a tomato by now.

“Felicity! Felicity Smoak.” She replies quickly, taking a breath as he smiles at her, chuckling a little.

“Oliver Queen.” He replies and takes her hand, lifting it to kiss it softly.

“Of course! I know who you are, you’re Mr. Queen.” She replies, quirking her head a little and he shakes his head.

“No. Mr. Queen was my father.” He smiles and Felicity takes a deep breath.

“Right but he’s dead. I mean he died. But you didn’t, which meant you could come to this gala and listen to me babble. Which will end in 3, 2, 1…” She finally gets out, looking away in mortification as she hears him chuckle again.

“I know who you are actually.” He speaks and she quirks an eyebrow.

“You know who _I_ am?” She asks, shaking her head. “I find that very hard to believe… sir.” She adds on the end and he still smiles at her.

“On the contrary Miss Smoak, I have heard nothing but praise for you from my recruitment team. My best friend works in that department and he has not stopped singing your praises, he’ll be very glad to hear that you were here tonight.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, Queen Consolidated is one of the companies she’s received multiple offers from, some of which are almost three times her salary at the moment. “I must admit however, I was not expecting you to be so beautiful.”

“Well, I um… I wear glasses normally if that helps with the whole I.T. girl thing. Oh gosh, that sounded way less explicit in my head.” She groans and Oliver laughs, squeezing the hand that is still wrapped in his own.

“Believe me Miss Smoak, I.T. girl should be far below your pay grade.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, standing up a little taller.

“As she keeps reminding me.” Ray’s voice cuts in and Felicity turns to see that his college friend has finally wandered off. “Mr. Queen.”

“Mr. Palmer.”

They greet each other and shake hands but Felicity can feel the tension between the two of them, she could cut it with a knife.

“I didn’t realise flirting was your new recruitment technique, Mr. Queen.” Ray asks, gesturing to their still joined hands and Felicity quickly pulls hers away, turning a light shade of pink once more.

“I’m simply making Miss Smoak aware that she has options at companies that will not undermine her talents. It appears that she is wasted within your I.T. department Mr. Palmer. It makes me wonder, not utilising one of the greatest minds of her generation? What else is Palmer Tech doing wrong these days?” Oliver asks, raising an eyebrow and Felicity flushes at compliment. On paper, she knows that it’s true but she’s never had anyone acknowledge it the way that Mr. Queen is now. She also appreciates the way that he flusters Ray, she’s never seen anyone do that before.

“Focus on your own company Mr. Queen.” He retorts after a second but it holds no bite and Felicity knows that Oliver has the upper hand in this interaction.

“That’s exactly what I am doing.” Oliver speaks and pulls both a business card and a pen out of pocket. He scribbles something on the card and hands it to Felicity, smiling charmingly. “My office number and my personal cell. Feel free to call to discuss any of the offers you have received from Queen Consolidated. I am also perfectly happy to arrange a meeting with you.”

“Thank you Mr. Queen, that is very kind.” She smiles and places the card safely within her clutch.

“The ball is in your court Miss Smoak. I hope to hear from you.” He smiles and nods at Ray once more before he wanders back towards the other side of the room.

“Felicity?” Ray asks and she looks up at him, finally tearing her eyes away from the handsome billionaire.

“Yes, Mr. Palmer?” She asks, readjusting her clutch in her hand.

“Anyone but him.” He tells her and then walks away, leaving Felicity stood frowning in the middle of the floor.

* * *

“You dance wonderfully Miss Smoak.” Bruce Wayne tells her as they sway on the dance floor.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne but I hate to be a disappointment, I’m not really looking at offers outside of Star City. I’ve put roots down here, it’s my home now.” She tells him and he smiles as the song comes to an end.

“Of course Miss Smoak, I understand. Wayne Enterprises will miss your brilliant mind but I wish you the best, wherever it is that you end up.” He tells her and Felicity smiles as he kisses her hand.

“Thank you Mr. Wayne, I appreciate that.” She smiles and he nods politely, wishing her goodbye as he walks over to his own date.

Felicity looks over to see Ray engaged in conversation with someone she recognises from the board, the few times she’s been in to set up for board meetings, and decides now’s the perfect time to head to the bathroom.

“Ugh, who knew Louboutin’s were so uncomfortable?” She groans as she reaches down to adjust the shoe on her foot as she exits the bathroom.

Suddenly, she’s pressed up against the wall and she screams. A hand comes up to cover her mouth. Her eyes go wide as the man in front of her strokes up her arm.

“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing?” He asks and Felicity whimpers as his fingers dip underneath the strap of her dress. “Where’s your date, gorgeous? If you were with me, I’d never let you out of my sight. We’d probably never leave the house.”

His hands travel lower and Felicity whimpers loudly, unable to move. His body is completely pressed up against hers and she can’t move an inch, he’s too strong.

“Let. Her. Go.” A voice suddenly growls and Felicity turns her head to see Mr. Queen stood there, a murderous expression on his face.

“Oh Mr. Queen, I’m just having a little fun.” Her assailant tells the CEO who growls. In an instant, he’s off of her and Felicity watches with wide eyes as Oliver punches him repeatedly until the man can barely move, gasping for air.

“Get out of here, unless you want to see what I can really do.” Oliver growls and the man scampers away, looking fearfully up at the billionaire.

Oliver turns towards her and his expression changes immediately. He’s obviously concerned and he moves forward, his hand cupping her cheek.

“Are you alright?” He asks and all Felicity can do is nod, her eyes wide as she looks to where the man who had her just scampered off to. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe. He’s gone.”

She takes a deep breath and swallows, looking into Oliver’s eyes. They calm her immediately although her heart is still pounding.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” He asks and she shakes her head, still unable to speak. “Okay, we should get some air. You’re shaking.”

It’s not until he tells her that she realises she is indeed quivering. Her hands cannot stop moving and she jumps at the sound of the bathroom door opening. The woman who walks out looks at them strangely but continues on.

“Come on.” Oliver tells her and guides her back through the hall, where Ray is still talking to the board member, and out the side door, onto the patio.

It’s cold outside but before Felicity can even really comprehend that thought, there’s a weight on her shoulders and she looks to see Oliver’s jacket draped over them.

“Thank you.” She finally speaks and he smiles softly, tugging her hair from out underneath the jacket. She feels a presence and her eyes go wide at the sight of the biggest man she thinks she’s ever seen. “Um… Mr. Queen?”

“Oh, don’t worry. That’s just Dig. John Diggle, this is Felicity Smoak. Miss Smoak, this is John Diggle. He’s my personal security.” Oliver introduces and Felicity nods in understanding, a little overwhelmed to find herself in this world of Louboutin’s and personal security.

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Smoak. You can just pretend I’m not here.” John tells her and Felicity chuckles a little.

“That would be hard. You’re very big. I mean, muscular… I… your arms are very impressive.” She blurts out and then turns bright red, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Both Oliver and John chuckle a little and the latter smiles warmly at her.

“Thank you, Miss Smoak, I’ll take a compliment from an intelligent lady any day.” He says charmingly and it calms her immediately, making her smile. “Please, continue as if I’m not here.”

“Here, come sit down.” Oliver tells her and she lets him guide her over to a stone bench. She’s grateful for the seat, her shoes really are killing her.

His hands catch her eyes. They’re covered in blood and Felicity gasps, lifting the worst one into her lap with both of her hands. She briefly notes how tiny hers are in comparison to his, they’re practically half the size.

“It’s alright, it’s nothing. All that matters is that you’re safe.” He tells her and she smiles softly, running her thumb along his knuckles.

“I am thanks to you.” She tells him and he shakes her off, his hand returning to his own lap.

“Mr. Palmer is not an attentive date.” He growls and Felicity is taken aback at the poison behind his words.

“What happened between the two of you? You seem to hate each other.” She comments and Oliver takes a deep breath.

“We met at a gala a few years back, when I had just taken over Queen Consolidated. I was 21, very unaware of what I was doing and still dealing with the death of my father. I felt very out of place at this gala and his girlfriend, Anna, was very nice to me. Palmer knew me from the scandals and my playboy days and instantly saw red. He’s a very jealous man. I could deal with his verbal lashings during the gala but he took our personal problems and made them professional. He almost bankrupt my company, we’re still dealing with the repercussions today.” Oliver explains, a dark look coming over his face and Felicity frowns.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea.” She tells him and he smiles, shaking his head.

“Palmer is a sore spot for me. I apologise.” He tells her and Felicity shakes her head.

“It’s okay, that’s an awful story. I’m sorry to hear it.” She tells him honestly and he smiles at her.

“So, have you been meeting with all of your potential employers? I hear you are a most desirable employee, Miss Smoak.” He smiles and Felicity chuckles.

“Everyone has been very charming. I think I will definitely be moving. Mr. Palmer’s been promising me this promotion at Palmer Tech for months now and nothing’s come of it. I know I can do better work than cleaning porn from people’s work computers.” She chuckles and Oliver’s eyebrow quirks.

“People do that at work?” He asks and Felicity laughs.

“Oh Mr. Queen, I highly doubt you have never engaged in some explicit internet searches at the office.” She smirks and he chuckles, shaking his head.

“Not at the office. Believe me, I am very discreet.” He smirks and Felicity frowns at the butterflies that suddenly flutter in her stomach at his low tone.

“Felicity!” A familiar voice calls and they both turn to see Ray stood a few feet away, a concerned look on his face. “There you are!”

“You don’t keep a very close eye on your dates Mr. Palmer.” Oliver speaks before Felicity can and stands, moving in front of her almost as if to protect her from Ray.

“I was talking to someone for ten minutes, max.” Ray glares back and Oliver scoffs.

“And that’s why I found Miss Smoak in a very dangerous situation which wouldn’t have happened if you had been looking out for her.” He practically growls and Felicity jumps up, her hand coming to rest on Oliver’s arm.

“It’s alright, I’m fine.” She assures him and he looks down at her, his gaze softening. Then, she looks over to Ray. “I would however, like to go home.”

“I, um… I need to stay. There’s a few people I still need to talk to. Can you wait another hour?” He asks and Felicity sighs, biting her lip.

“Yeah, I guess. Or I’ll call a cab. I’ll let you know.” She shrugs and Ray looks at her guiltily.

“Felicity…”

“It’s fine, Mr. Palmer.” She tells him and tries to sound encouraging. “I’ll see you back inside.”

He nods and turns around, walking back in with a look over his shoulder to the two of them.

“Miss Smoak, I was planning on leaving soon anyway. I would be more than happy to take you.” Oliver tells her and Felicity frowns, looking up at him.

“Oh Mr. Queen, please, you don’t have to do that.” She tells him and he shakes his head.

“Don’t be silly, of course. I would like to get home before my sister goes to bed anyway which will be within the hour.” He tells her and Felicity bites her lip.

“Okay, thank you.” She smiles and he smiles back.

“Of course. Dig, could you please inform Mr. Palmer that I will be escorting Miss Smoak home? We will meet you by the car.” He tells his bodyguard who nods, smiling at Felicity.

“Of course, Oliver, I’ll see you there.” John smiles and heads inside.

“Shall we?” Oliver asks, offering his arm and Felicity smiles, looping her arm through his.

* * *

“This is me.” Felicity smiles when John pulls up outside her building. “Thank you, Mr Diggle.”

“It was a pleasure Miss Smoak.” He smiles at her through the rear-view and she grins back, turning to Oliver.

“Thank you as well.” She tells him and he smiles, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“It was nothing. I’ll walk you to your door.” He tells her and she frowns, shaking her head.

“Oh no, it’s fine. There’s no need, it’s only 100 feet and two floors.” She tells him but he’s insistent, out of the car and rounding it to open her door.

“I am nothing if not a gentleman Miss Smoak.” He tells her and extends his hand to her. She sighs and places her hand in his, letting him help her out. “Two minutes Dig.”

“You got it, Oliver. Good night Miss Smoak.” John smiles and Felicity smiles back, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Good night Mr Diggle.” She replies and he winks, making her chuckle a little.

Oliver walks with a hand on the small of her back which she doesn’t protest. It’s funny, she’s shoved Ray off the few times he’s tried that with her but with Oliver it feels natural. She likes it.

“This is me.” She repeats when she’s stood outside her door.

“Just you?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“My roommate should be home.” She replies and he smiles, nodding his head. “Thank you for everything tonight Mr. Queen.”

“It was nothing Miss Smoak, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Oliver tells her and she feels herself blushing again. “I hope you’ll consider QC, you would be a real asset to the company.”

“You’ve certainly given me a lot to think about Mr. Queen.” She smiles and he nods, lifting her hand to kiss the back of her palm once more.

“Good night Miss Smoak.” He smiles and steps away, letting her place her key in the lock.

“Good night Mr Queen.” She smiles and slips behind the door. She locks it behind her and leans against it, letting out a sigh.

“Well that was cliched.” A voice startles her and Felicity jumps to see her roommate sat at the table with a smirk on his face.

“Curtis! You scared me!” She tells him, throwing her purse down on the table and pulling off the heels. “Ugh, who knew Louboutin’s were so uncomfortable? You’d think for the price they’d be like freaking pillows.”

“Ah, the struggles of the rich and famous. Speaking of… Mr. Queen? As in, Oliver Queen of Queen Consolidated?” Curtis asks, sitting up and Felicity chuckles, slumping onto the couch.

“Yes, he’s a very charming man.” She sighs, leaning her head against the back of the couch.

“I’ll say! Is he as handsome in real life as he is in pictures?” Curtis asks, coming to sit next to her on the couch. Felicity has to smile at her roommate.

“More.” She answers honestly and Curtis bounces excitedly. “He’s a true gentleman as well, he saved me from some not so wanted advances.”

“Are you okay?” Curtis asks, concerned and she waves him off.

“Thanks to Mr. Queen, I am.” She tells him and Curtis grins.

“This is his suit jacket?” He asks and Felicity gasps, not even realising that she still had it on.

“Oh gosh! I forgot I had it!” She exclaims mortified but Curtis merely grins at her.

“You’re gonna have to get in contact with him to return it! My god, this is like a romance novel on steroids.” He grins and Felicity snorts, slipping out of the jacket and placing it carefully over the back of the sofa. “I’ll google his office number.”

“No need.” Felicity tells him and Curtis frowns. “He may have given me his personal cell.”

“Damn girl, you move fast!” He smirks and she waves him off, finding both the business card she’d been handed earlier and her phone.

_Hi, this is Felicity Smoak, from the gala? Sorry to be a nuisance but I appear to still have your jacket. I apologise for that, I didn’t even realise I was still wearing it. I would be happy to bring it by your office if you could just tell me when? Sorry again, Felicity_

_Do people sign off texts? Was that weird? I’m sorry. Gosh, I am apologising to you a lot. I’m sorry._

“I’m going to bed, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She tells Curtis and he smiles, waving her off.

“Sleep well Cinderella, I want the deets in the morning!” He tells her and she laughs, heading into her bedroom.

Just as she’s changed and has flopped onto the mattress, her phone buzzes with a reply.

_No worries, Miss Smoak, feel free to drop the jacket off at any point tomorrow. I will make sure security know to let you straight up. Thank you for what was mostly a lovely evening, sleep well._

Felicity smiles at the response and cuddles down into her mattress, letting her eyes close and her head fill with images of one particular billionaire CEO.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Miss Smoak. I can’t give the badge without proper I.D.” The security detail at the desk tells her and Felicity sighs.

“I only have forty minutes lunch and I just want to give Mr. Queen his jacket back. He assured me this wouldn’t be a problem.” She tells him and he shrugs his shoulders.

“Without I.D., there’s nothing I can do Miss Smoak.” He tells her and Felicity sighs, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She’s really regretting not bringing her purse.

“Miss Smoak?” Oliver asks after picking up on the first ring.

“Hi Mr. Queen, I’m in your lobby but they won’t let me up because I don’t have I.D. with me. They’re saying there’s nothing they can do.” She explains and hears him growl a little.

“They could have called me. I’ll be down in a minute. Apologies for this Miss Smoak.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, looking at the security detail who’s overheard her conversation and has turned as pale as a ghost.

“No Mr. Queen, apologies for interrupting your day.” She tells him and hangs up the phone, smiling at the man behind the desk and taking a few steps back so he can deal with the delivery guy behind her. He does so, but slowly, obviously nervous about what his boss is going to do.

“Miss Smoak!” A voice behind her calls and Felicity smiles at the sight of Oliver, every bit as handsome in his work suit as he was in his three-piece last night.

“Hi, Mr. Queen. Apologies about all of this.” She sighs, slightly embarrassed that she’s dragged the CEO down from his office.

“Nonsense, this is an embarrassment for me. We’re a company that’s vying to hire you and my security won’t let you past the front desk. Give me one moment.” He smiles charmingly at her and Felicity nods, a little worried for the security worker when she catches the look on Oliver’s face.

“Mr. Queen, I’m so sorry to have dragged you down here. As you are aware, we can’t issue guest badges without adequate I.D.” He tries to explain himself but Oliver merely holds up a hand.

“Let your team know that Miss Smoak is to be let up from this point onwards. I do not wish for her to have to deal with this again. Do I make myself clear?” He asks and the security nods, a little stunned at the anger behind Oliver’s voice.

“Yes Mr. Queen, but for that she would need to be in the system, for which she needs to have provided adequate I.D.” The woman sat next to him tries but she simply gets Oliver’s death glare.

“I, as CEO of this company, am qualifying that she is who she says she is. That is enough information for you. You can put her in the system or you can lose your jobs, your choice.” He growls and Felicity’s eyes go wide, not wanting anyone to lose their job over her.

“Mr. Queen, please, it’s really not that big of a deal.” She interrupts and Oliver turns to her, his expression changing to a softer one and she’s surprised to see that he relents to her. He throws the two sat behind the desk one last glare before he moves away with her, leading her to a seat on the other side of the lobby.

“I appreciate you coming by to drop this off. I could have had someone collect it.” He tells her and Felicity shakes her head, handing the jacket over.

“It’s no trouble at all, Mr. Queen. Thank you for giving it to me to use last night, I was most appreciative of its warmth.” She smiles and he nods.

“I’m glad.” His smile is soft and she resists the urge to blush under his gaze.

“I um… I had the chance to look over the offers I’ve received this morning.” She tells him and Oliver’s face lights up, smiling down at her.

“Yes?” He asks and she nods, biting her lip.

“I am very interested in the position in your Research and Development department. Don’t you usually look for presidents from within the company?” She asks and he smiles, folding his jacket over his arm.

“Yes, we have not advertised the job externally Miss Smoak, except to you. My recruitment office asked me directly to be able to send you the offer, they were very excited about that particular offer.” He tells her and Felicity can’t help but blush, amazed at the opportunity being presented to her. “If you would like, I can set up a meeting with the recruitment team and my current president of R&D. I am warning you however, she leaves in a month so this is a time sensitive position.”

“I understand, I would love that. Thank you.” She replies and he nods.

“I’ll have my assistant call you to set up a time convenient for you.” He assures her and Felicity smiles.

“Thank you, for going to so much trouble.” She blushes and he shakes off her comment with a wave of his hand.

“I can tell you’re special Miss Smoak, that you would be an asset to QC. It’s absolutely no trouble at all.” He smiles and she nods.

“Thank you.” They hold each other’s gaze for a while before Felicity’s phone flashes. “Oh frack! I need to get back to work! That’s my supervisor!”

“How long is your lunch Miss Smoak?” He frowns and Felicity blanches a little at the question, confused as to why he wants to know.

“Forty minutes.” She tells him and Oliver rolls his eyes.

“Palmer, what a bastard. I’ll add HR to that meeting.” He speaks almost to himself and Felicity stands there, a little awkwardly.

“Right well, I should go…” She trails off and he chuckles, reaching his hand forward for her to shake.

“Thank you very much for my jacket. I will see you soon for that meeting.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, shaking his hand.

“Thank you, Mr. Queen, I look forward to it.” She tells him honestly and turns to leave the building, her heels clicking along the floor as she walks.

Oliver watches her go and can’t help but wish for the time when she doesn’t have to walk away.

* * *

“You’re going with Queen then?” Ray’s voice startles her as she’s sat at her work station the next day. She’s practically done all of her work for the day and is playing Solitaire on her computer.

“Frack, Mr. Palmer! You scared me!” She jumps, her hand on her heart and she frowns, turning her chair to look at him. “Wait, how do you know about that?”

“I saw your emails, it’s not important.” He waves her off and Felicity frowns deeply.

“Not important? Mr. Palmer, you do realise how much of a case I could build against you if I wanted to go to H.R.?” She asks and he rolls his eyes, waving a hand around.

“Felicity, it’s the Human Resources department of _my_ company.” He insists with a laugh and that only makes her angrier.

“That is not a way to conduct business Mr. Palmer! You can’t get away with everything just because you’re a billionaire!” She blanches, standing up from her seat and glaring at him.

“Felicity…” He frowns, obviously taken aback at this fire in her. For Felicity however, this has been building for a long time. She’s tired of Ray’s behaviour towards her, she’s a person with a brain and a rather brilliant one at that, not a replacement for his lost fiancée.

“No! I’ve held my tongue for too long Mr. Palmer. I have told you time and time again that your behaviour towards me has been inappropriate and you have blatantly ignored me, even laughing at me on numerous occasions. I have stayed with this company because I appreciated the help that it gave me during my degrees and I jumped at the opportunity at a job here when I graduated but over the past year, you have made me feel nothing but worthless, under-appreciated and uncomfortable. I am not Anna, Mr. Palmer, I will never be her and you need to realise that.”

A small crowd has gathered at the door to her office, all of them watching her take down Ray rather excellently. Most of them are utterly surprised, she knows that most of them assumed she was sleeping with him from his numerous visits to her office but many seem impressed, there’s even one guy who whoops when she’s finished.

“Felicity, we can deal with this somewhere else.” Ray tries to reason but she cuts in, speaking as she pulls a box out from underneath her desk and starts throwing her stuff into it.

“No, no we can’t Mr. Palmer because I quit. I have allowed myself to languish within this company for too long. Goodbye Mr. Palmer, please don’t try to contact me again.” She tells him and picks up her box, storming out of the office and down to corridor, smiling to herself at the applause of her ex-co-workers.

* * *

“You were too good for him anyway.” Curtis tells her later as they’re sat on the couch later. She’s got a pint of mint chip in her lap and Curtis is nursing a pint of rocky road.

“Curtis, he’s a billionaire.” She chuckles, rolling her eyes but her best friend shakes his head, waving his spoon around.

“You were too good for him. Money and good looks don’t make people good Felicity, and he was a creep. I can’t believe he hacked your emails. He hacked _you?_ You’re the queen of hacking!” He exclaims and Felicity laughs, leaning in to him.

Curtis always knows how to make her feel better. It’s not that she’s worried about getting a new job but the shock of having actually quit a job is settling in and everything she’s ever been taught is screaming that she’s made the wrong decision.

Her mom has dealt with sexual harassment before, but Donna’s way to deal with it was to keep her head down and just get on with it. When Felicity was little, they didn’t have the luxury of her mother quitting. She had a daughter to look after with a brilliant brain to fund.

“Come on, Doctor Who and ice cream is what you need tonight and then tomorrow, you are walking into Queen Consolidated and kicking some serious ass.” Curtis smiles at her and she grins, cuddling up to her best friend as he hits play on their mutual favourite show.

* * *

Felicity feels the nervousness rising in her as she drives to Queen Consolidated for the meeting she has set up. She knows that she’s more than qualified for the position but, after working such a low position at Palmer Tech for a year, her confidence seems to have a taken a slight hit.

She doesn’t have the trouble at security that she did last time. The woman behind the desk is the same one who was there the other day and she waves her through with a simple ‘Welcome Miss Smoak’, even though Felicity has the I.D. she needs this time.

“How can I help?” The receptionist at the desk behind security smiles and Felicity smiles back. Everyone here seems to genuinely enjoy their jobs, it’s a nice thing to witness after Palmer Tech.

“I’ve got a meeting with the recruitment team. Felicity Smoak?” She asks and the receptionist smiles back at her, tapping away on her tablet.

“Ah yes, excellent Miss Smoak. If you’d like to take a seat, Mr. Merlyn will be down in a few minutes.” The receptionist smiles and gestures to a plush looking couch behind the desk. Felicity nods and makes her way over there, settling primly on the cushions and dusting off her skirt.

Her phone buzzes and she smiles at the text from Curtis.

_You are gonna kill this meeting! You’re practically made for the job! Just don’t salivate over Mr. Queen’s hot bod and you’ll totally crush it!_

She laughs out loud and sends him a thank you back, so she’s still looking at her phone when a shadow falls over her.

“Miss Smoak?” A voice asks and Felicity turns, looking up at the man in front of her.

Like Oliver, Felicity would most likely have to have been living under a rock to not recognise Tommy Merlyn. The Merlyn’s are best friends with the Queen’s and their sons share the same relationship. When Oliver inherited the company, he forced his equally as reckless best friend to join him in cleaning up his act and offered him a position within QC. Tommy is a people person, always has been, so recruitment seemed like the perfect place for him.

“Um, yes, I am she, her… is it she or her? I never know. Sorry, yes, Felicity Smoak.” She blushes. Yup, her mouth is the one thing that could screw this up.

Tommy chuckles a little, quirking his head as she stands and stores her phone in her purse.

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Smoak. I have no idea whether it’s she or her, I’ll admit I never paid much attention to grammar. Tommy Merlyn, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m head of recruitment here at QC.” He somehow manages to make her feel better and turn on the charm in less than five sentences, extending his hand which she happily shakes.

“Apologies, I sometimes don’t know how to stop talking.” She explains with a blush and Tommy chuckles, adjusting his jacket.

“Nothing to worry about Miss Smoak, it’s an endearing quality, I assure you. Shall we? We’re going to meet Olivia, she’s the current president of R&D so that she can show you around a little, if that’s alright with you?” He asks and Felicity nods, smoothing down her hair a little.

“Of course, sounds great.” She tells him and he chuckles, leading her into an elevator. He punches in a code and then presses the button for the 14th floor, leaning back against the railings.

“You doing okay?” Tommy asks her when he notices her fiddling with her dress.

“That obvious?” She asks and he chuckles, nodding his head. “Frack.”

“Hey, between you and me, the job’s practically yours. We just need to make sure you’re not a serial killer.” He winks and she laughs, relaxing a little as he smiles at her.

“Not even a parking ticket, sorry to disappoint.” She quips and Tommy laughs as the elevator dings.

“Yup, I like you already.” He tells her as the doors open and they exit into a long corridor with two doors at the end closest to them. “I promise the rest of the building isn’t this gloomy but you know, labs and safety and all that.”

Felicity laughs and follows him into the room on the left, resisting the urge to let out a low whistle. This is probably the most high tech lab she’s ever seen. There’s the newest technology all around her and a sleek design makes it look impressive as well.

A small, middle aged woman stands in the middle of them room and she looks up as they enter, smiling widely.

“Tommy, hi.” She greets and Felicity is surprised to see Tommy move forwards, wrapping her in a hug.

“Olivia, my love. How are you? How’s the munchkins?” He asks and Olivia laughs.

“Fine, we’re all fine.” She waves him off before turning to Felicity. “You must be Miss Smoak. Olivia Barton.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you and please, it’s Felicity.” She tells her, shaking the offered hand.

“Then you must call me Olivia. You know, I went to MIT with Professor Aceman and we’re still good friends. He could not stop raving about your masters project. Claims it’s the best thing to come out of the department in decades.” She tells her and Felicity grins, blushing a little.

“It was a lot of work but I very much enjoyed it.” She smiles and Olivia nods.

“Have you refined it anymore?” She asks and Felicity shakes her head.

“No, I ugh, I haven’t had much of a chance.” She explains and Olivia nods again, smiling at her in understanding.

“Well, shall I give you the grand tour?” Olivia asks and Felicity nods excitedly, already noting all of the amazing equipment within the QC labs.

The tour takes around an hour, Felicity doesn’t linger too long although she desperately wants to. There’s things within the walls of these two labs that Felicity never dreamed of being able to touch. The computers are incredible and she’s so excited at the possibility of this being where she spends her time.

She learns that Olivia isn’t leaving QC, just stepping down as president of the department. She wants to spend some more time with her children and a demanding job isn’t very cooperative with that which Felicity totally understands but she’s glad that Olivia will still be within the department.

“Alright, are we ready to head upstairs?” Tommy asks as they find themselves out in the corridor.

“I think so.” Felicity nods, sending one last longing look at the super computer within the second lab as they step into the elevator.

“So, this is a very informal meeting. Just you, me, Olivia, the head of HR and Oliver.” Tommy tells her and Felicity gasps, looking up at Tommy.

“Mr Queen will be there?” She frowns and Tommy raises an eyebrow.

“I thought you two had met?” He asks and she blushes a little, nodding her head.

“No, we have, I just… I didn’t think… he doesn’t need to take time out of his busy schedule for this? He doesn’t need to be there, does he?” She frowns and Tommy chuckles as the doors to the elevator open.

“No, he does not but he insisted.” Tommy tells her with a raise of his eyebrows as they step out onto the top of the building. It’s an impressive layout, practically all glass with obvious areas separated for secretaries and then three offices as well as a conference room.

And standing there right in front of the elevator, is Oliver Queen, looking every bit as impressive in his business suit as he had in the one he was wearing at the gala.

“Miss Smoak, lovely to see you again.” He tells her and steps forward, going for a kiss on the cheek. “You look lovely.” He tells her lowly and she smiles, feeling a slight blush on her cheeks as they step away from each other.

“Thank you Mr Queen for setting this up.” She smiles and he does too, a warm look on his face as he gazes at her.

“It was no problem at all Miss Smoak. Did you enjoy the tour of the labs?” He asks and Felicity practically lights up, babbling on.

“Oh it’s was absolutely wonderful! You have very impressive tech Mr Queen in your labs. They’re incredible and I’m definitely sure some of it hasn’t even been released for sale yet! That hybrid processor is _the_ newest thing on the market and it’s the best tech possible. Of course with a few enhancements, it can work even faster… Sorry.” She stops talking when she notices the others smirking at her.

“No Miss Smoak, it clearly shows how passionate you are about your work. It’s incredible to see.” Oliver tells her and she blushes, smiling as Olivia grins at her.

“Come on.” Tommy guides them into the conference room where a middle aged man in a grey suit sits, looking through a folder.

“Miss Smoak, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Jacob Minor, head of HR here at Queen Consolidated.” He greets and shakes her hand.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” She replies and he smiles, looking to Oliver who gestures to the seats.

“Shall we?” He asks and holds a chair out for Felicity as she sits. She smiles gratefully at him as he slides into the seat next to her.

The meeting is an incredible experience for Felicity. The opportunity that’s being handed to her is incredible, it’s literally Felicity’s dream job and all that she’s regretting is not having left Palmer Tech earlier.

“So Miss Smoak, does this sound like something you’re interested in?” Oliver asks once the job has been explained. He smiles over at Felicity who nods vehemently.

“Yes, definitely. I’m very interested.” Felicity smiles, trying to maintain a professional air even though she’s freaking out a little inside.

“Excellent. Well, if you’re happy to sign today, we can head down to HR and get background checks and things sorted out?” Jacob asks and Felicity smiles with a nod.

“Definitely, that sounds perfect.” Felicity smiles and Jacob nods, standing up. Felicity follows along with everyone else at the table.

“Miss Smoak, I’m looking forward to being a part of your team.” Olivia smiles and shakes her hand, making Felicity smile.

“Thank you.” Felicity replies, not really knowing what else to say as she turns to Tommy.

“Miss Smoak, it will be a pleasure to see your face around here more often.” Tommy smiles charmingly and Felicity laughs, accepting his handshake.

“Miss Smoak, thank you for considering Queen Consolidated. It’s a pleasure to welcome you on board and I look forward to seeing where you take the department.” Oliver states professionally and Felicity smiles, shaking his hand as well.

“Thank you so much for the opportunity. I’m so looking forward to this.” She replies professionally and follows Jacob out of the office and into the elevator as they head to HR, the new chapter her life feeling very much like a new start for Felicity.

* * *

“To new starts and your incredible brain.” Curtis grins at her later, holding his cardboard cup up for a toast as they sit in their favorite booth at Big Belly Burger, chowing down on a celebratory burger, fries and milkshake. Curtis had offered for them to go out for drinks, claiming that he could sneak Felicity into a bar with the fake ID her mom had insisted on sending last month but Felicity really just wants to enjoy the night with her best friend.

“Oh stop it. You’re gonna get snatched up as soon as you finish your course as well.” Felicity grins at her equally as brilliant friend who is finishing his masters at SCU.

“You know it baby, and I’m coming for QC so that I can finally put that beautiful brain of yours together with mine. We’re gonna make magic girl.” He grins and Felicity does too, tapping her own milkshake cup against his before taking a big slurp of the chocolatey drink.

“Miss Smoak, nice to see you again.” A voice sounds and Felicity whirls around to see Oliver Queen stood there with a young girl. She looks no older than twelve, her brunette hair is long and she’s dressed very fashionably for her age but she still smiles brightly at the pair sat in the booth. Felicity has no doubt that this is Oliver’s little sister, Thea.

“Mr Queen, I didn’t expect…” She trails off a little embarrassed as she finished her mouthful of milkshake.

“To see me in Big Belly Burger? Well, it’s not a place I like to frequent but Thea insisted so…” Oliver smiles indulgently down at his little sister who grins widely.

“Hi, I’m Thea! This idiot here is my big brother. You must be Felicity. He has not stopped talking about you since that gala the other night, you really are as pretty as he said you were though.” The girl smiles and Felicity immediately flushes. Oliver Queen has been telling his baby sister about her? And not only that but he called her pretty? What is happening?

“Thea!” Oliver hisses and Felicity smiles when she notices a blush on his cheeks. She hasn’t seen him embarrassed before but it’s very sweet.

“It’s nice to meet you Thea.” Felicity smiles and Curtis coughs loudly, glaring at her when Felicity looks over at him. “Oh right sorry! Where are my manners? Mr Queen, this is my roommate and best friend, Curtis Holt. Curtis, this is my new boss Mr Queen and I guess his little sister Thea.” Felicity introduces, smiling at Oliver.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Queen. Your company is doing incredible things for the technology industry.” Curtis babbles, standing to extend his hand which Oliver shakes with a smile.

“You’re in technology too?” Oliver asks as they release hands. Felicity notices that he immediately places it back on Thea’s shoulder, softly nudging her to stand in front of him as if to protect her from the rest of the restaurant.

“I will be. I’m finishing my masters at SCU. I should graduate this year.” He explains and Oliver nods.

“Well if your mind is half as brilliant as Felicity’s, I hope you will consider Queen Consolidated.” Oliver nods and Curtis smiles.

“Thank you Sir, it would be an honour.” Curtis replies as Thea tugs on Oliver’s arm.

“Can we sit with Felicity and Curtis?” The girl asks and Oliver sighs, looking down at her. It’s obvious that Oliver is wrapped around his little sister’s finger and that Thea knows all the right buttons to push because the instant her lips pout, Oliver looks over at Felicity apologetically.

“Do you guys mind?” He asks and Felicity thinks that she wouldn’t be able to say no politely to that even if she did mind them joining them.

“Not at all, of course. Here.” Felicity smiles and slides over closer to the window. Curtis does the same on the other side and the Queen siblings slide into the booth, Oliver next to Felicity and Thea next to Curtis. “So Thea, what grade are you in?”

“Sixth, first year of Junior High but it’s in the same place as my elementary was and my high school will be so I guess it’s not that different.” Thea shrugs and Felicity and Curtis chuckle.

“You like school?” Curtis asks and Thea shrugs, reaching over to grab one of Curtis’ fries.

“Thea!” Oliver reprimands her but Curtis merely laughs, telling her it’s alright. Oliver roll his eyes, flagging down the waitress to order his sister some food before she steals anymore. “I apologise for my sister’s lack of manners.”

“Oh it’s fine don’t worry. Do you want one of mine Thea?” Felicity offers and the girl immediately grabs a long one, smiling happily at Felicity.

“Thank you.” She replies when Oliver raises an eyebrow at her. The waitress appears and Oliver orders for them both, reeling his sister’s order off of the top of his head.

“I need the bathroom.” Thea announces when the waitress walks away and Oliver turns behind him to where Felicity hadn’t even realised Dig was stood with a brunette woman in a leather jacket and a severe expression on her face. She moves towards the table as Thea stands but the girl sighs when she notices her. “Really Ollie?”

“Non-negotiable. Dinah goes with you.” He tells her and Thea sighs, looking the woman up and down.

“You’ll wait outside, right?” Thea asks, obviously rather embarrassed by the whole thing but Dinah laughs.

“The cubicle? Yes, Miss Queen.” She smirks and Thea huffs, throwing her brother another glare before heading towards the bathroom.

“Damn, I need the bathroom too. Do I get a guard?” Curtis asks and Oliver blushes a little as Curtis stands to leave the table. “I’m kidding, didn’t mean to embarrass you Sir.”

“Sorry about Curtis.” Felicity blushes as he walks away and Oliver smiles, looking towards her.

“It’s fine. I get the whole thing can be a little overwhelming. I just… I need to make sure my family is protected.” Oliver explains and Felicity smiles, nodding her head.

“I get that and Thea’s so young… your bodyguards do a really good job of blending in. I didn’t even notice they were there.” Felicity comments and rises off of her seat a little to wave to John who laughs and waves back.

“They’re the best.” Oliver nods and Felicity does too, taking a deep breath. “Curtis seems nice.”

“Oh he’s lovely. We kind of have the same temperament so it works pretty well.” Felicity explains, thinking of her best friend with a chuckle.

“Are you two…” Oliver trails off and Felicity raises an eyebrow before catching to what he means and bursting out laughing.

“Oh gosh no! Sorry, it’s just Curtis is gay.” She explains at Oliver’s raised eyebrow and she watches as the understanding slips over his face.

“Ah I see, okay. So no one in your life like that?” He asks and if Felicity thinks he moves a little closer to her, she puts it down to her ridiculous attraction to him. This is her _boss,_ she needs to calm down.

“Um, no. not that I wouldn’t like that but I’m pretty busy with work and you know, I’m still young and… My mother calls me perpetually single which I think is a little rude for a twenty year old but, oh well.” Felicity shrugs and Oliver laughs. “What about you? I’m sure hot, rich, billionaire Oliver Queen has many prospects lined up for him.”

Oliver chuckles at her teasing tone. “Not many that I’m interested in pursuing.”

“Oh…” Felicity deflates a little, knowing that he’s _not_ talking about her because duh, she’s not even on his radar like that but still…

“No you know, like you, I’m busy with work and other _projects_ and a lot of girls my age are more interested in the party kind of lifestyle. I left that behind when I took over QC and never looked back.” He explains and Felicity smiles, nodding her head.

“I get that. So, what other _projects_ are you working on?” She smiles, using the same tone as him but he doesn’t react, his face stoic as he turns towards her.

“Nothing that you want to know about, honestly.” He tells her seriously and Felicity’s smile drops from her face as she nods her head, realising that she’s pushed too far.

“Right, sorry.”

“Oh, I… I didn’t mean it like that.” He tells her and she shakes her head.

“It’s fine. I’m just your new employee, you don’t need to tell me all your secrets.” She scoffs and Oliver shakes his head, ignoring the small gasp that leaves Felicity as he places his hand on top of hers on the table.

“Hey, you’re not just _anything_.” He tells her with such sincerity in his voice that Felicity thinks she could drown in it.

The waitress arrives back at the table at the same time as Thea and the bubble around them bursts. Their hands separate and Felicity turns back to her food as the new order is placed in front of Thea and Oliver. Felicity stares down at her fries as Thea starts to talk at a million miles an hour and wonders what just happened.

* * *

“I like Felicity. She’s funny.” Thea comments as the car pulls back up to the mansion. The men out front nod at Oliver as they enter and Oliver chuckles at his sister’s words.

“Oh yeah? I’m glad you like her.” He smiles and Thea nods, un looping her scarf from around her neck.

“She’s really pretty too. Are you gonna ask her out?” Thea asks and Oliver stops, taking a deep breath before he bends down in front of his sister, looking into her eyes.

“Thea, you’ve seen more of my life than I care to admit and you know better than anyone that the life I lead does not have room in it for someone I could really care about.” He tells her honestly and Thea deflates, biting her lip.

“You could look after her! You look after me. I never get scared when you’re around, even though there’s sometimes scary things happening.” Thea tells him and Oliver sighs, leaning forward to kiss his little sister’s forehead.

“I will always protect you Thea. I like Felicity too but I can’t risk bringing her into this life. I regret that it has to involve you ever day. I can’t bring someone else innocent in.” He explains and Thea nods with a sigh.

“She makes you happy Ollie. I haven’t seen you smile like you smile around her since you became Captain.” She tells him and Oliver sighs, kissing her forehead again.

“Go to bed Thea. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.” He replies and she sighs, wrapping her arms around him.

“I love you too Ollie. Good night.” She replies and he smiles, tucking some of her hair behind her ear before he nods to Dinah.

“Come on little lady, let’s get you to bed.” The woman smiles and Thea waves as she takes Dinah’s hand and they head upstairs.

Oliver sighs and runs a hand through his hair, turning away from the entrance way and stairs and heading further into the house.

“капитан, предатель находится в подвале.” (Captain, the traitor is in the basement). One of his men speaks to him and Oliver nods, fixing his suit before he heads towards the stairs down to the basement.

“Отлично, кто-то приносит мне мои ножи и давайте выяснить, где этот сукин сын.” (Excellent, someone fetch me my knives and let’s figure out where this son of a bitch is). He commands and heads down into the basement to deal with his second job of the day.

Bratva business starts after the sun goes down.


End file.
